


Someday

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluf, short little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's always wanted a last name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

Skye Simmons. It worked, actually. It was smooth and sounded natural. She liked saying it, hearing it, writing it. A real last name. 

She remembered the first time she even considered it. It was almost two years ago, shortly after her and Jemma got together. She had been talking about how she didn’t have a last name, because she never felt right assigning herself a surname. Because your surname was your family name, and she didn’t have one. Taking some random family name just felt wrong. Jemma then mentioned that her full name was absurdly long— she had one of those fancy, very british sounding names. 

Jemma joked, as they lay in bed, the bus cruising over some picturesque mountains, “well, I’ve got too many names, take some of mine.” Skye laughed a little, and gave Jemma a playful little kiss. Except she didn’t pull away and continue talking. She kissed her again, this time staying there. And so did Jemma, until they found themselves somewhat intertwined, Jemma’s breathing getting heavier, Skye’s hands holding Jemma’s neck, slipping down her sides, pulling her waist in. Jemma loved this part. This part where she just melted in to skye. Skye then pulled away and said “maybe someday.” She looked at Jemma, with a somewhat mischievous smile, the one Skye made when she was goofing around. But then Jemma noticed Skye was shaking a little, and her lip was twitching, in a cute, nervous way. Skye wasn’t playing around, entirely.

Jemma paused, forgetting what they had been talking about, exactly, due to the head rush she had from that kiss. But she looked at Skye’s face, which looked nervous— she clearly was afraid she had gone to far, said something too fast. But Jemma wasn’t freaked. She wasn’t phased. She said, with out skipping a beat, “someday,” and smiled wide, bringing skye’s forehead and hers pressed together. She repeated it, then held Skye’s head in her hands and kissed her, with a passion and smoothness that let Skye know it was ok- everything would be okay.

Someday.


End file.
